


just a young gun (with a quick fuse)

by DangerCW



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerCW/pseuds/DangerCW
Summary: Kara decides to bring Mon-El to the Watch Tower and introduce him to Wonder Woman.A one-shot prompt for Mon-El meeting Diana Prince for the first time.





	just a young gun (with a quick fuse)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read if you aren't comfortable with sudden character death.

It seemed that as of late, Earth was constantly the target of some attack or invasion. The endless stream of aggressors had resulted in Earth's Greatest Heroes joining forces to develop the Justice League. 

Immediately, Kara had volunteered her service but Clark had been apprehensive towards letting her join. At least he had been until Diana stepped forward and informed Clark that Kara was more than capable of taking care of herself and those who dared to harm Earth. 

As a full member of the Justice League, and with still maintaining the safety of National City, Kara had hardly anytime to spend with Mon-El. Determined to make an effort, she had invited him along to the Watch Tower to met the other heroes. 

Arriving via a portal developed by Cyborg, Mon-El glances around in awe. 

"This is seriously cool." He said grinning at his girlfriend. 

"I know right?" Kara replied with enthusiasm. 

"Think maybe they'd take me on?" Mon-El asked with a hopeful tone, "Train me up and let me protect Earth?"

"Maybe." She responded, leading Mon-El to the command center. 

Batman and Wonder Woman were the only two occupants and were engaged in a conversation. 

Clearly her throat, Kara caught their attention. 

"I would like you to meet Mon-El." Kara said, holding her hands out to indicate towards him. 

Bruce gave a nod but Diana smiled warmly and held out her hand for his. 

"Mon-El? Are you related to Kal-El and Kara?" She questioned genuinely. 

Laughing awkwardly Mon-El exchanged looks with Kara and then shook his head. "Uh well no. I'm from Daxam actually. Different planet."

"Oh I have never heard of this Daxam." Diana replied, looking between Kara and Bruce. 

"It was a sister planet to Krypton." Bruce said gruffly, "It had a monarchy instead of democracy and used enslavement to keep order and peace."

Diana's entire demeanor changed suddenly as she dropped Mon-El's hand. She frowned intently, looking at Kara for a moment before turning back to Mon-El. 

"You were enslaved by your queen?" She asked, already angered by this Daxam monarchy. 

Once more looking to Kara, who has already been stuttered out um's and uh's, Mon-El opened his mouth slightly and shook his head. 

"Uh, funny story." He began saying with an awkward chuckle, "I personally wasn't enslaved. I was the uh, well I was a prince actually. Kind of like how you were a princess of Themasycia."

"Well not exactly like you Diana." Kara interjected, trying to diffuse things as she saw the flash of anger in Diana's eyes at the comparison. 

"You owned your own people?" Diana asked slowly. 

Mon-El hesitated for a moment before nodding his head. 

In a blink of an eye, Diana had pulled her sword from her back and thrust the blade directly through Mon-El's chest. 

As she pulled her sword out, Mon-El gave a dying gasp and fell first to his knees then floor. 

Turning to Kara with a very serious stare, Diana placed her hand on the other woman's shoulder. 

"Never forgive or trust a man who would do that to his own people. He does not deserve you."


End file.
